4º Worl War The Ascent of Neon-Nazis
by KiwiDarkmarg
Summary: Esta es la historia de Axel un excapitan del ejercito alemán que luchaba para limpiar el nombre de Alemania de los Nazis, hasta que un día se volvieron a alzar más poderosos que nunca provocando la 4º Guerra Mundial. Axel esta vez tendrá que luchar contra esta antigua y actualizada amenaza junto a su nuevo escuadrón y derrotarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.


4°

World War

The Ascent of Neon-Nazi

La 4° mundial, nadie se la esperaba tan rápido y menos de la manera en la que llegó…

Me llamo Axel Terr capitán ya retirado de la marina alemana. Después de los largos años de servicio, trabajando codo con codo con los ejércitos europeos y estadounidenses contra la GLA (Global Liberty Army) en la 3 guerra mundial para limpiar el sucio pasado que teníamos a nuestras espaldas, y con eso me refiero a los nazis, si, Alemania ha peleado por corregir con los años esos errores y atrocidades que cometió Hitler. Pero quién iba a pensar que ellos volverían… y de esa manera…

Todo empezó con un delito de un grupo nazi, se situaron en la capital, se subieron a la parte más alta de la Columna de la Victoria el monumento de la capital, e hicieron el saludo nazi, quedándose sin moverse hasta que la policía consiguió bajarlos. En Alemania eso es un delito grave, nadie quiere volver a ver eso. Pero sucedió algo inimaginable.

Después de que esos hombres fueron arrestados un gran terremoto azotó la capital, ¿un terremoto en la capital? Eso no era normal, seguido de eso, una gran explosión hizo reventar la Columna de la Victoria así dejando salir del suelo un tanque inmenso; Me quedé de piedra al ver esa bestia, un tanque gigantesco con una torreta de dos cañones enormes de los cuales salía una luz electrizante azul de su interior, más unos cañones anti infantería inusuales en la parte trasera, delantera y encima de la torreta. La carrocería no era normal él color negro con líneas azules cubría esa bestia y de sus orugas salía esa misma luz azul que salía de los cañones, a un lateral tenía otros dos pequeños cañones y a su lado... ese símbolo… El símbolo Nazi, pero no con sus colores negro, blanco y rojo, esta vez el rojo era sustituido por el azul.

Ese tanque tenía una tecnología inusual…

La gente al ver eso, empezó a correr aterrorizada, la policía no tardó en llegar y rodear ese tanque, inútilmente claro, la prensa tampoco tardó mucho en llegar y grabar aquel acontecimiento…

Después de 5 minutos quieto sin saber que hacer de repente la trampilla de aquel tanque se abrió y salió un soldado con un megáfono y una pistola, que disparó al aire varias veces haciendo que la gente se callase, y dijo lo siguiente: "Pensabais que las guerras habían acabado verdad jajajaja, estabais muy equivocados si pensasteis que acabasteis con nosotros, hemos renacido de nuestras cenizas más fuertes que nunca y ahora os toca sufrir".

Después de haber dicho eso ese tipo se metió dentro del tanque… seguido de eso los dos grandes cañones se movieron y apuntaron al edificio que tenía enfrente, los cañones se iluminaron y dispararon provocando un gran estruendo que casi me dejo sordo; ese disparo abrió un boquete en el edificio haciéndolo caer contra el edificio que tenía a su lado; en ese momento la gente corría aterrorizada , yo no podía hacer otra cosa que correr y ponerme a salvo, cuando de repente un chinook se situó encima mía y me soltó una escalera a la que subí sin dudarlo.

Dentro de aquel helicóptero un soldado me preguntó si yo era el general Axel, le dije que si, y después le pregunte si sabía algo sobre esto a la que me contestó que no tenía ni idea. Era algo nuevo para ellos también. Esos soldados al parecer tenían órdenes de rescatar a los generales más conmemorados, la pregunta era ¿porque yo si era un simple general sin medallas?

Nos dirigimos a un gran portaaviones que se encontraba en el Mar de Noruega; al aterrizar un sargento me esperaba, este me saludo con el típico saludo militar y me dijo que le siguiera. al llegar al puente de mando vi a más de un general conocido verdaderos ases de la guerra, y ahí estaba nuestro presidente Claudius que nos dijo lo siguiente: señores os he convocado aquí porque estamos en una situación crítica (encendiendo la TV y poniendo las cámaras de la capital) ese tanque está destrozando la capital él solo , hemos enviado varios batallones con los mejores tanques que tenemos para derivarlo pero al parecer no sirvió de nada , el primer batallón llegó hace 5 minutos y dispararon con todo lo que tenían a ese tanque pero no le han hecho ni el mínimo rasguño , es imposible que tanques como el "Leopard 2" no puedan hacerle nada a eso. Mientras que esa bestia disparó una vez y aniquiló a varios de nuestros tanques a la vez… vosotros sois los generales más destacado de la 3 GM, y tendréis la misión de destruir eso cosa (señalando con el dedo el tanque) bien no hay tiempo para presentaciones, a cada uno se le a puesto al mando de un batallón, utilicen todos sus conocimiento y habilidades para destruir esa cosa ¡cuanto antes!, ¡ROMPAN FILAS!

En ese momento cada uno salimos corriendo hacia los helicópteros, que nos llevarían a nuestro respectivo batallón.

3 semana, 3 putas semanas nos llevó derivar ese tanque, perdimos a más de la mitad del ejército total de Alemania, arrasó con medio país, millones de personas inocentes perdieron la vida… Era imperdonable… Pero lo peor aún estaba por llegar….

(3 Años más tarde)

La cosa empeoro, Rusia, china, la india y los demás países cercanos también fueron atacadas por aquellos monstruos. Mitad de Rusia fue arrasada al igual que china, la india por desgracia cayó a manos de ese tanque…. Pero en Alemania… En Alemania pasó algo sorprendente y a la vez espeluznante...del puto suelo se levantó una fortaleza con muros inmensos fortalecidos y con alta seguridad y se levantaron varias bases fortificadas en los distintos países, Rusia aún estaba aguantando, pero estaban debilitados, la india se convirtió totalmente en territorio NN (Neon-Nazis) y media china era su territorio, resumido Europa era mitad NN.

La cosa era chunga estábamos rodeados y los aliados estaban en las mismas, pocos caminos eran seguros para mandar refuerzos, pero no nos íbamos a rendir esto acaba de empezar.

 **Axel** : a venido ya él sustituto de Elsiski

 **Ruben** : está al llegar capi

 **Star** :(con las manos en la cabeza) no me puedo creer que Elsiski haya muerto

 **Axel:** Star deja de comerte la cabeza olvídalo entendido (marchándose)

(Al abrir la puerta pasó por mi lado una chica de pelo blanco ojos azules y una mirada que te helaba por dentro. Ella siquiera me miro en cambio yo me quede embobado al verla)

 **Axel** : espera esa es la sala de generales (entrando junto a ella)

 **Ruben** : ella es la nueva general capi

 **Axel** : ¿ella?

 **Star:** general del batallón ligero de tanques ruso Ruth Smirnov

 **Ruth** :(saludando con él saludo militar) (con acento ruso) se presenta la general Ruth del 5°batallón ligero ruso

 **Axel:** con que tú eres la sustituta de Elsiski

 **Ruth** : tú debes ser el capitán verdad

 **Axel** : si, estarás bajo mis órdenes a partir de este momento

 **Star:** jefe, enséñele las instalaciones y luego nos reuniremos aquí

 **Axel** : bien, sígueme

 **Ruth:** sí señor

(Por los pasillos de la base)

 **Axel:** ¿tienes algún apodo general?

 **Ruth:** me llaman el tigre blanco

 **Axel:** (se me hacía imposible no mirar esos ojos azules que miraban a la nada mientras me hablaba) seguro que habrás vivido muchas atrocidades…

 **Ruth** :(sin contestar)

 **Axel** : perdón no era mi intención, (parándose en la puerta de una habitación) bien e tu nueva habitación

 **Ruth** : (entrando)

 **Axel** : en 15 m te quiero en la sala principal

 **Ruth:** sí señor (cerrando la puerta)

 **Axel:** (suspirando) no es momento de esto concéntrate.

(De camino al centro de mando la alarma sonó y salí corriendo a ver que pasa)

 **Star:** señor uno de esos tanques se está dirigiendo hacia nuestros aliados del sur, nos han pedido ayuda

 **Axel:** ¡vale CADA UNO A SU BATALLÓN VAMOS VAMOS!

Star general del 1° batallón de acorazados estadounidenses (tanques pesados de alto blindaje como el M1 Abrams)

Ruben general del 4° batallón de caza carros alemán (tanques como el centauro junto a tanques ligeros para protegerlos)

Ruth general del 5° batallón de tanques ligeros rusos (tanque como el T-90 ruso)

Y yo capitán del 1° batallón de tanques medios de Alemania (tanques como el Leopard 2)

Nosotros éramos la élite en esos momentos y nuestro deber era destruir a esta nueva fuerza como sea, aunque no teníamos ni idea aun de cómo...

 **Axel:** (por la radio) bien chicos en la última batalla averiguamos que el punto donde podemos hacerle algo de daño es debajo de sus dos cañones, concentren el fuego allí entendido

 **Ruben** : esos cabrones menudo punto débil, como pasemos por delante de sus cañones nos fulminan

 **Star:** y tanto

 **Ruth** : entendido

 **Axel:** Menos quejas y adelante. Bien Ruth tu batallón irá primero seguido de Star y yo, Ruben tú estarás detrás con los caza carros intentando darle en el punto

 **Todos:** sí señor

(Hay estaba otra vez esa bestia NN él batallón de Ruth llegó rápidamente y empezó a rodearlo el tanque era demasiado lento para pillar a esos tanques así que en eso estábamos en ventaja, los caza carros dispararon desde lejos, pero pocos disparos acertaron ya que la zona débil era minúscula. Mientras los tanques de Ruth los distraen yo y Star llegábamos para disparar con todo lo que teníamos a ese bicho)

 **Axel:** ¡Vamos chicos abrid FUEGO!

NeonZ: activen las torretas laterales

(Al ver esos cañones laterales salir nos quedamos de piedra, en tan poco tiempo han conseguido mejorar más esas bestias)

 **Ruben:** ¡señor! ¡CUIDADO!

En ese momento vi que uno de esos cañones estaba apuntando hacia mi dirección, no podía hacer nada me iba a alcanzar si o si ese cabrón me tenía fijado desde el principio. Prácticamente mi vida estaba pasando por delante de mis ojos y en ese momento pensé, sin la guerra que hubiera sido de mí, yo elegí este camino y no me separare hasta la muerte. (Girando la torreta hacia él cañón dispuesto a disparar)

 **Ruth** : (llegando en un T90 blanco y pegando un cañonazo dentro de ese gran cañón haciéndolo reventar y abriendo un boquete)

 **Axel:** (sorprendido) DISPARAD ESE PUTO AGUJERO Y REVENTARLO

(Todos los cañones apuntaron a ese hueco reventando ese gigantesco tanque)

 **Axel** :(suspirando) ¡bien hecho chicos BIEN!

 **Ruben:** señor está bien

 **Star** : casi le perdemos capi...

 **Axel:** estoy bien no os preocupéis no os abandonaría y no es tan fácil librarse de mí jaja … Muchísimas gracias Ruth… Me salvaste la vida

 **Ruth** : es mi trabajo

(Ya en la base)

 **Axel** : bien … ¡Recuento de bajas!

 **Ruben:** 0 capi

 **Star:** e perdido a 5 tanques capi

 **Ruth** : 2 perdidos

 **Axel:** 3 tanques perdidos … Nos Ha salido bien, gracias a ti (dando una palmada en la espalda a ruth) y los demás también, buen trabajo , descansar!

 **Ruth:** si (marchándose)

 **Star** : venga capi vamos a celebrarlo

 **Ruben** : si vamos, que le hemos dado por culo a esos hijos de puta

 **Axel:** luego voy tengo que hacer una cosa antes (marchándose)

Ruben y Star se quedaron mirando y se encogieron de brazos

 **Ruben:** ¿unas cervezas frías?

 **Star:** tu invitas Jajajaja

 **Ruben:** ¡¿y yo por que?!

 **Star** : porque tú has dado la idea

 **Ruben:** mira solo porque hemos ganado sí no ….

 **Axel:** (dando unos toques en la puerta) Ruth estas hay se puede...

(detrás de la puerta se escuchaban unos pequeños sollozos)

 **Axel:** (abriendo) ¿Ruth? (Un puñetazo se me estampó en la cara Mandándome contra la pared) agggggg (sangrando por la nariz)

 **Ruth:** capitán espiar y entrar en habitaciones anónimas es una falta de respeto.

 **Axel:** (levantándose con la mano en la nariz) si … Tienes razón lo tengo bien empleado aggg

 **Ruth:** pase… Anda

 **Axel:** (entrando y sentándose en una silla) esto perdón …. Pero He escuchado a alguien llorar

 **Ruth** : habrán sido imaginaciones tuyas capi (dándole un pañuelo) póngaselo en la nariz

 **Axel:** (cogiéndolo y poniéndoselo) mmm si supongo… Bueno solo quería preguntarte sobre tu historial de combate

En ese momento Ruth giró la cabeza y se llevó una mano al ojo, supuse que se lo estaría limpiando

 **Ruth:** mi historial de combate… bueno… Entre en él ejército a los 18, luche por Rusia, quería demostrar que una mujer podía convertirse en un gran general

 **Axel:** y lo has logrado ya que eres la primera mujer rusa que ha llegado a general y encima bien galardonada

 **Ruth:** (mirando al suelo) pero… A qué precio…

 **Axel:**...

 **Ruth:** perdí a mis padres en la 3 GM y a la persona que más quería murió delante mía y yo sin poder hacer nada (apretando los puños) Lo único que me queda es mi hermano pequeño (llevándose las manos a los ojos y empezando a llorar)

En ese momento se me partió el corazón, era una persona fría como el hielo, pero su interior es igual de blando que un algodón de azúcar, esos ojos azules se inundaron de lágrimas lo único que se me ocurre es abrazarla y consolarla

 **Axel** : (abrazándola) tranquila. Las guerras traen muertes y desgracias, pero es el camino que decidimos tomar, y con él tomamos todos los peligros y riesgos que trae esta profesión, siento lo de tu familia y lo de tu chico, pero tienes que ser fuerte seguir adelante y pelear por la gente que has perdido y por la que te queda…nunca te rindas.

 **Ruth** :(dándola un escalofrío) hace tiempo que nadie me abrazaba… (apartándolo) esto...gracias capitán.

 **Axel** : perdón (apartándose) bueno...ahora nos tienes a nosotros, estaremos protegiéndote al igual que tú a nosotros entendido (sonriendo). Durante un momento esa frialdad tuya desapareció jaja

 **Ruth** : (levantándose y cambiando esa cara de tristeza por esa cara que te helaba el alma) no tientes a la suerte capi. Y lo que acaba de ocurrir nunca Ha pasado entendido.

 **Axel** : ... Esto si ….

 **Ruth:** fuera (echándolo de la habitación)

 **Axel:** (con las manos en la cabeza) pero que ….

(A la mañana siguiente)

 **Star:** ey jefe ayer le vi salir de la habitación de Ruth

 **Ruben** : que estabais haciendo eeeee

 **Axel** :(poniendo una magnum en la cabeza a cada uno) solo estaba preguntándola su historial de combate así que menos pensar mal inútiles

 **Ruben:** (tragando saliva) tranquilo capi era broma

 **Star** :(sudando) esto… Él me obligó a decirlo… (señalando a ruben)

 **Axel:** (suspirando y guardando las mágnum) ¿alguna novedad?

 **Ruben:** (mirando en él ordena) mierda …. Esto es malo

 **Axel:** informa ruben

 **Ruben:** china ha sido tomada, al parecer un tanque salió del suelo y se plantó detrás de las líneas chinas que estaban ocupadas con otros tanques

 **Axel:** ¡y los refuerzos rusos!

 **Ruben:** les emboscaron cayeron todos en combate…

 **Axel** : me cago en la puta (pegando un puñetazo en la mesa)

 **Star:** señor tenemos que conseguir información de esos tanques como sea

 **Axel:** Tenemos que atacar una de sus bases y averiguar qué tienen esos tanques

 **Ruben** : la base más cercana es la del sur de Francia

 **Star:** tenemos que planearlo bien capi, es muy peligroso, la defensa que tiene es potente

 **Axel** : enviaremos unos espías para ver que tienen, después de eso lo planificaremos mejor (Después de unas horas de enviar a los exploradores empezaron a llegarnos informes)

 **Ruth:** bien la base tiene unos muros enormes muy gruesos, la puerta principal tiene dos torres con grandes torretas tierra-aire más un tanque en la puerta junto a dos nidos de trincheras antitanque, después a lo largo del muro tienen más torres con cañones tierra-aire y nada más prácticamente se concentra en el exterior.

 **Axel:** bien, aremos lo siguiente … Star y yo atacaremos por delante distrayéndolos mientras que Ruben y Ruth iréis por detrás, Ruben reventara las paredes traseras y Ruth entrara con los tanques ligeros y te abrirás paso hasta la entrada mientras que Ruben tomarás posiciones para bombardear la entrada, así acabaremos con ellos de un golpe.

 **Axel:** Ruth y Ruben seréis el grupo A yo y Star el B

 **Ruth** : entendido capi

 **Star:** buen plan capi, entendido

 **Ruben:** vamos a darles bien por culo capi

 **Axel** : también por cuestión de seguridad os llevareis algunos tanques pesados y medios de mi batallón y el de Star

 **Ruth** y **Ruben** : entendido capi

(El día del ataque llegó)

 **Axel:** chicos ha llegado el día, ¿tenéis claro el plan no?

 **Todos** : SÍ CAPI

 **Axel:** ¡bien chicos preparaos y vamos a darle caña!

(Llegando al punto de separación)

 **Axel:** suerte chicos, tener cuidado son caminos peligrosos, en caso de ataque retiraros lo antes posible, no peleéis es muy peligroso

 **Ruben** : entendido capi

 **Ruth** : sí capi

(En el momento que se alejaron no sé por que me quede mirando a Ruth desde la lejanía, ese cabello blanco como la nieve me hipnotizó)

 **Star:** capi vamos hay que avanzar

 **Axel:** (reincorporándose) perdón Star, bien ¡avancemos!

(Grupo A)

 **Ruth:** mantén tus caza carros cerca de mis ligeros Ruben

 **Ruben** : entendido (mezclando los tanques)

(En ese movimiento de tanque una bala de cañón azul atravesó 3 tanques destrozándolos por completo)

 **Ruth** : ¡mierda! ¡Nos atacan!

 **Ruben** : ¡120° grados norte 20° sur FUEGO!

(los caza carros dispararon en la misma dirección de la que salió aquel proyectil sin resultado)

 **Ruth:** ¡retirada vamos vamos! Yo te cubre Ruben, tienes que salir de aquí

 **Ruben** : no te voy a abandonar aquí POSICIÓN DEFENSIVA, FORMACIÓN TORTUGA

(los caza carros se situaron en medio mientras que los pocos tanques pesados y medios se colocaban delante cubriéndose, pero de poco sirvió ya que otra bala golpeó otro tanque atravesándolo y reventándolo junto a otros 2 que siguió atravesando la bala)

 **Ruth:** ¡la orden era retirarse así que lárgate de una vez o yo misma te empujó!

 **Ruben** : ¡tsss joder! ¡RETIRADA VAMOS VAMOS!

(en ese momento él gran tanque NN salió de su escondite cortando la salida de escapada)

 **Ruben** : ¡mierda!

 **Ruth:** ¡joder avisa al capi vamos!

(De aquel gigantesco tanque se abrió una compuerta trasera de la que salieron pequeños tanques negros y azules con él símbolo NN en los laterales)

 **Ruben:** ¡capi CAPI aquí Ruben, estamos siendo atacados, la situación es muy jodida tenemos un tanque NN soltado varios tanques ligeros que nos están fundiendo! y un caza carros en paradero desconocido, también nos han bloqueado la salid estamos totalmente atrapados!

(Cuando recibí esa llamada de emergencia mi cuerpo se petrificó con solo pensar que los perdía)

 **Axel:** ¡MIERDA, Nos dirigiremos hacia vosotros a toda velocidad AGUANTAR!

 **Star:** tranquilos capi estarán bien, saben lo que hacen

 **Axel** : con ese rival nadie sabría que hacer …

(Mientras el grupo A estaba en medio de una batalla perdida, los mini NN estaban reventando los caza carros y mientras el tanque NeonZ reventaba a los ligeros de dos en dos)

 **Ruben:** estamos siendo acribillados. Ruth no aguantaremos!

 **Ruth:** ¡joder vamos chicos a por ellos! Hay que defender esos caza carros (movilizando los tanques ligeros contra los mini NN) hay que aguantar Ruben no podemos morir aquí

(En ese momento el tanque NeonZ disparo atravesando varios tanques y dando al tanque de Ruben)

 **Ruben:** (entre alarmas) nos han dado estamos inmovilizados, joder! Ruth tus tanques ligeros pueden llegar a escapar ¡vete! Yo me quedaré entreteniendo a estos cabronazos

 **Ruth:** (embistiendo el tanque de Ruben y llevándoselo) no voy a abandonar a nadie aquí, todos los tanques ligeros empujar a los caza carros y llevarlos de aquí vamos !

(Todos los ligeros empezaron a empujar a los caza carros alejándolos poco a poco pero los disparos continuos de los NN iba destrozando a los ligeros poco a poco)

 **Ruth** :(empujando el tanque de Ruben por unas dunas) vete con los demás, mi batallón se quedará aquí cubriéndote VAMOS

 **Ruben** : no RUTH que coño haces (intentando girar con él tanque que no le respondía) JODER no lo hagas

(Los demás ligeros llegaron y empujaron por las dunas a los caza carros para después desaparecer a gran velocidad)

 **Ruth:** lo poco que he estado lo he disfrutado, sois gente que merece la pena, despídete de los demás por mí y dile al capi lo siguiente, cuando la tela roja esté en peligro el tigre blanco se alzara...(alejándose con el tanque)

 **Ruben** : ¡RUTH!

(Los tanques ligeros se dirigieron hacia los NN interceptándolos y llevándoselos poco a poco lejos de las dunas)

 **Ruth:** (dándola una bala en el lateral izquierdo de la torreta) mierda cañón dañado no lo podemos mover, tss. Chicos siento llevaros hasta la muerte, pero no puedo dejar a nadie atrás, así que os pediré una última cosa… Iros y proteger a los caza carros

 **Batallón:** se va a quedar sola señora, no podemos hacer eso siento desobedecerla, pero NO

 **Ruth:** largaos yo sé cómo salir de aquí los caza carros no pueden ni moverse si se quedan ahí los encontraran y los eliminaran iros y ayudarlos no os preocupéis por mí, no va a morir nadie más por hoy…

 **Batallón:** pero señora…

 **Ruth:** ¡largaos! (Dirigiéndose hacia el tanque NeonZ)

 **Batallón:** si señora…. (Marchándose)

(En ese momento llegamos Star y yo, lo que estábamos viendo era una masacre total… Había tanques destrozados por todos lados…. En aquel instante un miedo me inundo el cuerpo)

 **Axel:** (con las manos en la cabeza) imposible, no es posibl , no pueden a haber muerto STAR revisa la radio a ver si contesta alguien vamos !

 **Star:** ¿sí señor (por la radio) batallón A responda batallón A seguís ahí?

(Después de unos minutos de silencio Ruben respondió)

 **Ruben** : Star… Me alegra oírte Star, los que quedamos estamos en las dunas que hay al suroeste de la fábrica

 **Axel:** ¡bien ya vamos aguantar!

(Cuando llegué un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, hay había como 30 tanques ligeros y 15 caza carros de los 300 que eran, cuando me di cuenta que el tanque blanco de Ruth no estaba mi cuerpo se paralizo)

 **Axel:** ¿sois los únicos que quedáis? ¡Y Ruth donde esté Ruth!

 **Ruben** : lo siento señor… Ruth se sacrificó por nosotros…

 **Batallón:** ella nos ordenó que nos marchásemos mientras se quedaba sola con ese tanque y los minis

 **Axel:** (con las menos en la cabeza) no puede ser… imposible ella es demasiado buena… ¡POR QUE COÑO le habéis hecho caso, no tenías que haberla dejado sola JODER!

 **Batallón:** lo sentimos capitán, pero nos dio buenas razones…

 **Axel:**... ¡JODER, voy a buscarla! (Marchándose)

 **Star:** ¡Capi es peligroso pueden seguir cerca!

 **Axel:** ¡marcharos a la base cuanto antes largaos!

 **Star:** ¡PERO CAPI!

 **Ruben:** star… Déjale no podemos hacer nada cuando se pone así… Volverá es él capi

 **Star:** (suspirando) bien vamos, ayudar a los caza carros y larguémonos de aquí

Estuve buscando durante horas, no podía pensar que haya muerto era imposible…hasta que vi su tanque blanco… Estaba en llamas y destrozado, al ver eso el alma se me callo al suelo, empecé a correr hacia su tanque, y después de apagar las llamas busqué entre los escombros sin resultado… Lo único que encontré era una foto suya consumida por el fuego, en la que aparecía ella con su hermano… Era preciosa, ese cabello blanco con esos ojos azules, esos pantalones cortos y esa ombliguera de flores… guarde la foto y seguí adelante, por mucho que duela es lo que elegimos.

 **Star:** (poniendo la mano en el hombro de Axel) vamos capi… Se que duele, pero es lo que elegimos

 **Axel** :(afirmando con la cabeza y metiéndose en el tanque) porque no te fuiste con los demás

 **Star:** me tenías preocupado capi y tranquilo están bien ya estarán llegando a la base, encima aún seguimos en territorio enemigo

 **Axel** : bien, vamonos

 **Star:** por cierto, Ruben me dijo que ruth le dijo a él que te dijera esto… Joder menudo lío

 **Axel:** ¿el que?

 **Star** : cuando la tela roja esté en peligro el tigre blanco se alzará, no sé qué querrá decir, pero supongo que tú lo averiguarás

En aquel momento empecé a darle vueltas y vueltas, ¿que quería decir? Sé que él tigre es ella, pero está muerta … ¿y la tela roja? Que significa…. Aggg no lo entiendo…

 **Axel** : si, supongo…. vamos volvamos con los demás

 **Star** : afirmativo

(Semanas después del incidente)

 **Star:** al parecer ya estás totalmente recuperado Ruben

 **Ruben** : si ya estoy de nuevo en forma Jaja… Pero me preocupa el capi, desde que perdimos a Ruth… No es el mismo

 **Star:** lose, pero él debería saber mejor que nadie las consecuencias de la guerra

 **Ruben:** (suspirando) cierto… pero no se está raro

 **Star:** ya… solo necesita tiempo

 **Ruben:** que poco a durado, ahora tendremos que buscar otro sustituto

 **Star:** (suspirando) supongo que tienes razón

 **Axel** :(entrando) sustituto de quién?

 **Star:** (saludando) que pasa capi

 **Ruben** :(saludando) a Ruth...

 **Axel:** no tenemos tiempo yo dirigiré su batallón

 **Star** : mmm…. siento interrumpir Capi hay una llamada urgente del presidente ruso Nicolai

 **Axel** :(encendiendo la pantalla) si señor (saludando)

 **Nicolai:** capitán Axel mis tropas de reconocimiento han averiguado que los NN preparan un ataque directo con tropas pesadas para acabar con mi pueblo, no lo puedo permitir, pero solos no lo podemos conseguir, necesitamos refuerzos, por eso os pido que ayudéis a la madre Rusia

En ese momento recordé al hermano que tenía Ruth en Rusia y no me iba a negar a ayudar, lo protegeré si o si

 **Axel:** iremos a ayudarle señor Nicolai, traeremos todas las tropas disponibles

 **Nicolai:** Rusia se lo agradece capitán

 **Axel** : bien chicos volvemos a la acción, Preparad los batallones, poner a punto todos los tanques, saldremos al amanecer

 **Ruben** : señor será difícil aún no hemos conseguido la información

 **Axel:** No importa, defenderemos el frente ruso y cunado los machaquemos atacaremos su base

 **Star:** si sus putos tanques no se auto destruyeran cuando los derrotamos hubiéramos tenido antes esa información

 **Axel:** Están en todo los cabrones. ¡Bien todos en marcha!

(A la mañana siguiente)

 **Star:** señor tenemos una transmisión de los rusos

 **Axel** : ponla

 **Nicolai:** capitán las fuerzas de la NN están a las puertas de Moscu

 **Axel** : mierda… presidente tiene que aguantar hasta que lleguemos iremos lo más rápido posible

 **Nicolai** : aguantaremos hasta que lleguen, y cuando lo haga contraatacaremos a esos hijos de puta

 **Axel:** ¡bien chicos en marcha!

Después de una semana de viaje llegamos al frente ruso, divisamos a lo lejos dos tanques NeonZ y varios tanques miniZ peleando contra los tanques rusos, el campo de batalla era un sin parar de explosiones y tanques en llamas directamente ordene que ayudarán a los tanques rusos en él frente mientras planeaba el ataque a esos dos NeonZ con el presidente.

 **Axel** : señor Nicoli

 **Nicolai:** bien al fin llegasteis, hemos tenido que ir retrocediendo poco a poco eso putos tanques son muy duros, pero ya estáis aquí ya los podremos mantener a raya un poco más mientras planeamos el ataque

 **Axel** : bien, formaremos 2 batallones compuestos por carros ligeros medios pesados y un grupo de caza carros pesados y tanques pesados, mientras que el 1º batallón atacará de frente al punto devil mientras el 2º batallón grupo luchará contra los otros tanques y protegera al 1º batallon

 **Nicolai:** me gusta la idea capitán

 **Axel** : los tanques más rápidos y potentes irán de boca intentando dar en el punto devil ya que tendrán más facilidad a la hora de esquivar mientras que los otros os encargareis de los mini tanques, de servir de escudo para los ligeros y de intentar abrir otro boquete a esos cabrones.

 **Ruben** : y quien liderará cada grupo

 **Axel** : yo estare al mando del 1º batallón y Star estara al mando del segundo

 **Star** : pero señor es muy peligroso, déjeme que me encargue yo, usted es el capi si le pasa algo ¿que haremos?

 **Axel:** tranquilo hermano, estaré bien, encima no puedo dejar que muera más gente que me importa (poniéndole la mano en la espalda) sobreviviré

 **Nicolai** : dejó a tus manos nuestro ejército capitán, haga buen uso de él

 **Axel:** lo are, me vendrá de perlas la potencia de los tanques rusos

Bien chicos preparaos para darles bien duro a esos hijos de puta

Los batallones están listos para actuar; era precioso ver toda esa variedad de tanques juntos listos para pelear por un único propósito, derrotar a esos putos tanques NN.

 **Axel:** el momento ha llegado, ahora nos toca atacar a nosotros, VAMOOOOOS VAMOOOOS (señalando con la mano a los tanques NeonZ).


End file.
